


Crammed Carriage

by harvroth



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Underground Trains, clothed, humping, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And certainly no one noticed there was a rather recognisable prodding at Eric's lower back that made him a little heady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crammed Carriage

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so out of the 6 Zimbits I've posted, they're all a lil smutty. Oopsie daisies.  
> Anyway, this is just a super quick thing I did while waiting for food, so it's probably nothing special but I hope you enjoy it anyhow.

Eric had no idea why they'd ended up on the underground trains rather than in Jack's perfectly good BMW, but there they were. The carriage was crammed, smelly and way too hot. Bitty and Jack had been pressed right against the wall, other commuters only inches away.

On one hand, there were strangers, pressed awkwardly in to them, elbows in faces (in Eric's anyway) feet being treaded on, overwhelming and suffocating scents of cheap aftershave which were all equally unpleasant. But on the other hand, Eric had an excuse to stand as close to Jack as humanly possible. 

The whole of Bitty's back was pressed to Jack's front, who was backed right into the corner, and no one looked twice. No one noticed a large hand rubbing Bitty's stomach, inching the shirt up, so he could push his little finger down the waist band of the baker's chinos. No one noticed the baker's own hand wrapped around Jack's, half way between encouraging him and stopping him. And certainly no one noticed there was a rather recognisable prodding at Eric's lower back that made him a little heady.

It was more heady than it had any right to be in public, but even as he scoured the crowd, not one person had an eye in their direction, people were either reading newspapers, scolding their children, or staring blankly at the ceiling. This encouraged Bitty to very slowly reach behind him and grapple at the bulge in Jack's tighter-than-usual jeans, the jeans that clenched obscenely over his arse. It had been a struggle the entire day keeping his eyes off of it. 

He was so glad he'd convinced Jack to buy the jeans even though they were torturous on the younger blond. 

Just as Jack jerked forward the tiniest bit from the touch on his still hardening bulge, the train came to an abrupt halt but Eric didn't take his hand away. Even as travellers came rushing past, Eric stroked teasingly, trying to hide his grin as Jack's hand tightened around his torso and he instinctively pulled Eric right in to his back. So far that there was next to no space for Eric to move his hand against Jack's arousal.

That didn't seem to be a problem for Eric's boyfriend, however, because as more people crammed on, the doors stuck shut and the train jolting forward again, Jack started rocking up, rubbing against Eric's hand that was folded in between them, redundant apparently. 

Even over the grating, screeching sound of the wheels on the metal and the slapping sound of wind on the window, Eric could hear Jack panting in his ear. His hips thrusting up the tiniest bit.

Lord Eric was so so turned on. He should be scandalised that his boyfriend, who was nationally labelled as straight (who was nationally known at all! Though luckily everyone was too busy to take any notice to the hot shot ice hockey player on board) was humping his hand while in public. But he so was not scandalised. He was horny, and so desperate for Jack to just inch his hand down a little and rub at Eric's cock that was fully hard now. 

"Eric, fuck, Eric!" Jack's voice hissed in his ear and it made Eric shudder. Though Eric wasn't really doing anything, he was more than happy for Jack to pant encouraging statements in his ear. That, despite being surrounded by people, only he could hear.

The train stopped once again but Bitty paid barely any attention at all, not as Jack's hips were moving faster, and the panting harder. 

Bitty was trying to keep calm, trying so hard not to somehow get himself off underneath the jacket he'd draped in front of his crotch. He'd seen enough public transport porn videos, however, to know he'd not get away with that either. He had to suffer. He had to suffer through hearing his boyfriend pant his name and rock into him and hold him tight but he couldn't do anything. 

He knew the exact moment Jack's orgasm hit him because he stilled completely, his hand tightened, and he held his breath and then he shuddered.

All the while Bitty stared up at the dull ceiling, using all his effort not to rub his own cock. It would probably only take a minute, but it was common knowledge (in the Haus anyway) that Eric was not quiet in bed. The only way Jack could silence his orgasm would be to clamp his hand over his mouth and that would perhaps raise a few alarms in itself. 

So Eric stood perfectly still, his left hand still bent behind his back, but now a little damp from the cum staining Jack's trousers. He didn't dare risk eye contact with anyone in case they'd clicked on to what was happening. He'd rather just go through life assuming that him being humped by his boyfriend on public transport was a secret known by only the participators.

After what felt like forever, Jack finally composed himself, clearing his throat and stepping back the tiniest bit to let Eric take his hand back, pulling his own from Eric's stomach.

"Stay in front of me please, Bits," Jack whispered, sounding a little flustered and Bitty sent a smirk over his shoulder. Much to Bitty's pleasure (and frustration from being so hard but so untouchable) Jack's defined cheeks were bright red. A flushed Jack only ever happened during sex with Bitty and it never failed to please him. His big Canadian boyfriend was both sexy and adorable and he was so in love.

Eric had to look away when Jack bit his lip though. There was only so much eye-fucking he could take before he really did have to stick his hand down his pants.

Another eternity passed before the train finally came to a stop in the destination they wanted, a nice 15 minute walk to Jack's flat. 

This walk would definitely not be pleasant though, Eric thought as both he and his boyfriend followed the handful of other people getting off here, due to the goddamn pipe in his trousers that made him hobble, but it'd be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I left it on a really bad ending should I write more who knows. I can't possibly post more Zimbits smut, you'll think I'm addicted. Hahaha I am.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it even a lil bit, please comment if you did (and maybe if you didn't but please don't be too mean I'm sensitive) X  
> Also come talk to me on tumblr, I'm claycro xxx


End file.
